Semiconductor devices may be packaged using various packaging technologies to provide semiconductor packages having differing outlines, differing footprints and differing types of outer contacts. For example, a package may include pins, or solder balls as outer contacts which allow the package to be mounted onto a circuit board.
Semiconductor devices may be used in many electronic and other applications along with further electronic components such as inductors, resistors etc. Typically, the semiconductor devices and further electronic components are mounted on a printed circuit board which includes a conductive redistribution structure to form a desired circuit or application.